clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mabel Mongrel Klan
The Mabel Mongrel Klan, formally the I Really Really REALLY Love Mabel Group, is a famous cult of Mabel's "biggest fans". This was kept secret though, only until 7 March 2009 when a chant was heard from afar. A "subsidiary" of the clan would be Saving Mabel, the band created to "save Mabel". Background The MMK was formed on 11 December 2008, consisting of Alex12345a and two others. Later, more joined after founding out their secret website online. Accidentally, when one of the fans chanted "I LOVE MABEL" in a meeting, it was so loud that some penguins figured out the group itself. Eventually, their fan-dom of Mabel became fan''atical, where they started to exercise Mabel's morals upon other items. Secret Let Out! Later, the press published a report of the group after they revealed themselves to public. All other members were revealed, too. They also changed from a private group, to a public one. So if you are a new member... go to the toilet! sign up below! Alex12345a's Stepping Down After a long discussion, Alex12345a decided to step down from his position and made Turtleshroom (penguin) "Almighty Headmaster of the Klan". This move was made after his "feel" for Mabel disappeared, and started going towards the Flippy side. There were also rumors that Fake Tails6000 may replace Alex12345a's position sometime in the future. A group on Beakbook, Fake Tails will be leader of the MMK, was created and currently has 120,793 members. Members Members' Descriptions These members confessed they were part of the group ''before the whole group confessed and after Chommy shouted the words. If you would like to be a member, go here. *Alex12345a-- As a Mabel fan himself, he formed the group. He admitted it during an adventure with Mabel. *Chommy-- He was the guy who caused the puffle out of the bag. Everyone now knew his voice. *Fake Tails6000-- He was friends with her and confessed even before he joined the group. *TurtleShroom (penguin) -- not Turtle and Shroom, the penguin himself. Publicly confessed. *Bucket - he taped Mables talk page and now is embarrassed *Lobelia Sackville -- She had been friends with Mabel since Mabel was young. *Speeddasher X -- He is extremely proud to be in the group and is not one least bit ashamed to be a fan of Mabel. Sometimes he'll try and adopt the puffle. *Taeraer He joined as a member at midnight, New Year's Eve / New Year's Day. It's quite unexpected though, since the time they were holding a party at southern MAI. *Poponots-Tuwaeue Poponots-Tuwaeue had a strange accent from the start. He loved Mabel's antics and had been voted "Best Mabel Admirer" in the group, twice. *Diana654 Diana654 loves Mabel of her antics. She has a pigtail and always chant, except the time which revealed the secret. *Aut Lausut De Manastite Ah Crualte Antics-Frantics Migrated from Hailvale to Inland, he watched Dystopian: The Musical! by travel and loved Mabel ruling the Dystopian community. She decided to join as a member in 2008. *Bill Gates He commends Mabel for her "soul-crushing, business like manuevers", and attends clan meetings about once a month. He is also planning to sponsor her with one hundred thousand fish a year for her to continue "an admirable business plan". He claims he is "so proud to find such an opprsseing businesswoman in this frozen wasteland, even if she is a living piece of cotton". *ZapWire He like Mabel for unknown reasons he prefers not to explain. He hated Dystopian: The Musical! because Mabel lost and he was tortured. * Fredrick Even though he dosen't live in Antarctica, Fred seems to think Mabel is awsome. He even bought a Mabel Shirt. *Fudd A Mabel's bodyguard wannabe, Fudd is a crazy puffle that is overeager to help support Mabel and cause mayhem. * Barkjon Barkjon found out about this group and started cracking up. He joined, and Mabel doesn't think it's weird yet, and she hasn't found out about his pranks...DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD? *Close Encounters of the Nerd Kind As Mabel fans themselves, the tribe didn't have to think twice in joining. *Jolene Tan After a discussion, she joined as an ordinary member. She paints shirts of Mabel and hangs them on the wall. *Diana110 She loved Mabel's instincts and joined. She plants dandelions, Mabel's favourite flowers. *Voltaire He has recently joined the group. He joined just for toturing Manny Peng. *Chill57181 He, too, recently joined the group. He is a fan of Mabel and respect her so much, he shouts it out. That's a true member! Ranks There are many ranks in the group. The highest is the Headmaster and the lowest is the Fan. Here are the ranks in order of value. *Headmaster--He/They extremely love Mabel as she were family and king. They plan the items needed and controls the meetings. They have all privelleges. *Teacher's Assistant--He/They love Mabel quite a bit. They help the headmaster in certain duties. They have mutiple privelleges. He is only unable to see have the say, *Hailer--They love Mabel alot. They do certain large duties for the group, such as creating the uniforms etc. They have many privelleges. They is unable to have the say, touch the gold pot, meet Mabel privately and such. *Praiser--They love Mabel. They do certain medium duties for the group. They have several privelleges, like unable to have the above items and get to be in the Room of Mabel (it's a special secret room). *Mega Fan--They like Mabel alot. They do certain small duties for the group. They have few privelleges, like unable to have the above and more. *Fan--They like Mabel. They do certain very small duties for the group. They have like 3 privelleges. There are only two members for having the top two ranks, at least three members for having all the other ranks (except Fan) and as much members as possible for the lowest rank, Fans. To advance a rank (except for Teacher's Assistant), the penguin must be admirer of the month. If you are a Teacher's Assistant, the only way you could advance if it's the Headmaster says so. To be detiorated, you have to be break the practices. Best Mabel Admirer of the Month Ever since December 2008, the group had been hosting this award system to motivate it's members. Here are the winners of each month: *December 2008: Poponots-Tuwaeue *January 2009: TurtleShroom (penguin) *February 2009 Poponots-Tuwaeue *March 2009: Bill Gates *April 2009: Fake Tails6000 *May 2009: Aut Lausut De Manastite Ah Crualte Antics-Frantics Voting Voting is held on the 15th of every month till the 20th. Three of the members will be selected and all the other members (and in the April voting, the public could also vote) will vote on who should be qualified to be the admierer of the month. Whoever wins the position gets to be promoted. Only those who are Headmasters and Teacher's Assistant rankings are not allowed. This time's candidates are: *Fredrick (Hailer = Teacher's Assistant) *Taeraer (Mega Fan = Praiser) *Aut Lausut De Manastite Ah Crualte Antics-Frantics (Praiser = Hailer) Vote on the Talk PAge! Practices There are a lot of things the MMK do. "Initiation" Initiation, or fancy MMK-talk for "stupid stuff you have to do to get in our club", involves the following. * 1. Take a picture of Mabel doing something "cool" (as in, yelling at people having fun). This tests devotion to Mabel. * 2. Eat one, just one Porito, while you watch the other clansmen eat mouthfuls. This tests diligence, since "you can't eat just one!" * 3. View the "WHAT?!?" movie alone. * 4. Sign a document guaranteeing you will never prank or hurt Mabel, and do all in your power to protect her. * 5. Meet at the clan's headquarters and memorize the password. MMK Practices Members of the Mabel Mongrol Klan do a lot of things as a group. * Burning effigies of famous pranksters on Explorer's front lawn. Explorer usually manages to rid the troublemakers by throwing even bigger portraits at them. * Chanting "I LOVE MABEL". * Secret viewings of "WHAT?!?" in the middle of the night around a bonfire. * Spamming Explorer's Inbox. Clyde, Explorer's green puffle, installed a spam filter on his computer to prevent further issues. * Sending roses and Corridorwriting cards to Mabel. * Secretly deactivating pranks, snares, and traps placed for Mabel (often by jumping in front of her and getting ambushed by the trap). Any MMK members caught in traps are tortured by the Troublesome Trio by having to watch a statue of Mabel be annihilated with pie and banana goop. * Spying on her via a peephole into Explorer's igloo (the MMK headquarters is next door to Explorer's igloo, so it's easy). Explorer will then close the peephole, get out his foghorn, and disrupt the MMK meeting with a loud blast. * Stalking Mabel... unseen. MMK Uniform *All Clansmen wear the following in meetings, making them easily recognizable. **Long, purple robes that drag on the floor (their feet can't be seen). **Duplicates of Mabel's glasses. **Boatman hats (also iconic on con-men, salespeople, and Vaudeville). INFILTRATION! In an attempt to infiltrate the MMK, Explorer (of all penguins!) plans to "join" the MMK under a secret identity, "Rerolpxe", and find out any big plans they want to do. Trivia * Apparently, the misspelling of "Clan" as "Klan" was the leader's fault. It was a typo, and Director Benny does not approve, but does anyone really care? ** Alex has said that it is a common spelling convention in the MAI to write all C's as K's. *Barkjon may be eliminated. The members are voting on the talk page. *Willy the Penguin has actually signed a contract with the MMK stating that he shall never join them, as he and Mabel share a deep dislike for each other. * The MMK hires several puffle mercenaries to protect Mabel from anti-Mabel villains, such as Explorer and the Troublesome Trio. One of these puffles is Perry the Puffle. *The Fashion Police is capturing the members for being unfashionalbe (liking Mabel and wearing that doofy uniform) See Also *Mabel Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Villains Category:MMK Members Category:Nuisances